Le Journal d'un Ananas
by AymaAlrik
Summary: Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Cette fanfic est une traduction française de Diary Of A Pineapple de Siamofelici ! Autrement dit, je n'ai inventé ni l'histoire de KHR, ni cette fanfic (dommage, j'aurais bien voulu 8D)
1. Chapter 1

(XX/XX/20XX)

Ciao ~

Ha, ce foutu boss ... Tsunayoshi nous a donné des journaux intimes comme si on était des vulgaires collégiennes. Bon, à vrai dire, Chrome EST une collégienne. mais quand même ...

Il nous a dit "d'exprimer nos sentiments" en écrivant un "journal" au lieu de nous battre. Comme si ça allait marcher. Mais il nous a dit ça avec son air sévère de "Je-suis-le-Boss" donc personne n'a protesté. Mec, il est vraiment terrifiant lorsqu'il est comme ça ...

Pourquoi j'écris ça ici ?!

Aaah, bon, je ferais mieux de retourner faire mes bagages pour ma prochaine mission. Hibari ne va pas s'embêter non plus, kufufufufu ...


	2. Chapter 2

(XX/XX/20XX)

Un jour de plus où je me fais traiter d'"herbivore". Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose à Hibari hier ? Je m'en souviendrai, je crois. Ce matin, il m'a lancé un regard noir et a grommelé son insulte favorite.

Vraiment, c'est énervant, parce que je n'avais encore rien fait. Pfff, peut-être que je DEVRAIS lui faire quelque chose en retour ...

Je suppose que je n'aurais qu'à mettre dans sa chambre quelque chose qui rime avec "illusions" ... ~


	3. Chapter 3

(XX/XX/20XX)

Eh bien, la journée d'aujourd'hui était plutôt intéressante, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Pendant un dîner très tendu, de la fumée s'est échappée par la cuisine, et quand Gokudera est allé enquêter, ça a flambé et provoqué un incendie. Ce crétin d'Hibari a voulu mordre les flammes à mort en utilisant ses tonfas. Et il a dit que c'était de ma faute s'il avait des marques de brûlures dessus.

Personne sait qui a allumé le feu et brûlé la moitié de la résidence (ce qui nous force d'ailleurs à rester dans un stupide motel de basse qualité) mais je suis presque sûr que Tsunayoshi me suspecte moi ou la tête de poulpe. Oya oya, comment ose-t-il ?

Ehh je suppose qu'il _pourrait_ avoir de bonne raisons de me suspecter mais je n'irai jamais si loin-

Ouah, il m'a vu écrire dans ce truc ! Enlève-moi ce sourire de ton visage, Decimo ...


	4. Chapter 4

(XX/XX/20XX)

Tout va magnifiquement bien. Juste génial.

Par exemple, au déjeuner, j'ai eu un sundae au chocolat, cadeau de la maison Sonic. Je suis allé traînasser toute la journée sans autorisation. J'ai tabassé un voyou dans la rue qui me jetait de sales regards. Oh, et ai-je précisé que ...

ON PARTAGE DEUX CHAMBRES DANS CE MOTEL MINABLE.

L'équipe de construction a foutu le manoir en l'air alors on a dû rester ici deux semaines, avec tous les Gardiens dans une seule chambre, et les mécanos dans l'autre. Toutes les filles sont allées dans un autre hôtel beaucoup plus classe, personne ne sait, comme d'habitude, où se terre ce petit Arcobaleno du Soleil et on est tous coincés dans un chambre avec deux lits, donc la tension n'est pas haute. Elle a carrément traversé le plafond !

Si on prend en compte le fait que le veau a vraiment fait exploser le plafond, même les grooms et autres employés sont sur les nerfs avec nous. On est de la Mafia, pour l'amour de Dieu ! On devrait avoir de meilleures chambres gratuitement ! Et ne pas être coincés avec une alouette ochlophobique et la boîte-arme casse-pieds de Stupidera !

Je vais simplement sortir et faire en sorte que quelqu'un nous donne de meilleures chambres gratuitement en utilisant des ... "techniques" qui m'ont toujours donné satisfaction, kufufufu ...

Hé, je crois que je commence à bien aimer ce truc du journal intime !


	5. Chapter 5

(XX/XX/20XX)

Oh mon Dieu, comment peut-on ne peut aimer Tsuna ? Il est juste tellement classe.~ Mais Hibari est toujours dans le chemin. C'est pour ça que je me bats tout le temps avec lui. Peut-être que je devrais l'attaquer. Fort. Quand il s'y attendra le moins ...


	6. Chapter 6

(XX/XX/20XX)

Désolé pour la frayeur d'hier, j'ai trouvé Hibari qui feuilletait ce journal en hennissant. Mais on va voir qui rira le dernier ...

En fait, j'ai eu cette idée en regardant un sitcom anglais du nom de Full House, sauf que je vais vraiment lui faire quelque chose plus tard ...

Zut, j'ai vraiment besoin de trouver un autre endroit pour cacher ça parce que, honnêtement, je ne pense pas que sous la Bible dans la table de chevet du motel soit encore une cachette valable.

En plus, cette fille, Haru, a montré mes cheveux du doigt aujourd'hui. Je commence à vraiment être agacé, et si quelqu'un ne répare pas vite le manoir, je vais finir par perdre mon sang-froid ! Bon, apparemment, elle montrait juste les huiles dedans qui proviennent des douches sales (non merci) du motel mais quand même.

Et puis, je sais que j'ai dit "on est la Mafia" mais c'est une affaire sérieuse, et les affaires sérieuses nécessitent des traités de paix temporaires. La mission de ce soir : jeter des oeufs sur le canapé où dort Hibari avec Takeshi. Euh, Takeshi est dans mon équipe, pas sur le canapé avec Hibari.

...

Je vais aller me coucher.

(cette stupide chambre n'est meublée que par deux lits et un canapé ! Je dois partager avec Takeshi et le stupide veau ... )


End file.
